Drowning In Him
by Fade-sempai
Summary: Collection of Kakashicentric drabbles and one shots KakaSaku or KakaOC. Rating may go up. Maybe.
1. A loud confession

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Silver eyebrows rose almost to hairline in surprise, and the kunoichi covered her mouth in horror. A blush was quickly spreading across her 24 year old features.

"Y-you know...as a friend...no...um...I just...I'm sorry!" Damn it all, she hadn't meant to just blurt it out like that! But as he had told her he was going on a long mission and wouldn't be back for a couple weeks...she had told him not to go. Naturally he had asked why, in a slightly irked voice. So her response had been this very loud, very bold confession.

She supposed she had been keeping it secret for so long it had just erupted. Similar to a volcano that's been building up magma for 1000 years.

"S-so just forget I said anything...I'll...see you in a couple weeks, um...bye..." she quickly turned to leave this nightmare of a situation, only to find herself pinned between the wall and the object of her affection's body.

"You love me...like that?"

She blushed scarlet.

"Y-yes." There, the truth was out there. Hatake Kakashi, the man she had know for half her life, sighed in content.

"Thank the stars for that..." she blinked in confusion. "Because I love _you_ too." His soft, uncovered lips descended down on hers in a gentle kiss that was the start of something so much more.

Sakura supposed that in the end, sometimes it's better to simply shout out as loud as you can the things you keep deep inside your heart.


	2. Not a Burden

woohooo...crappy one shot time...a lot of dialog in this one...

"What are you doing here?" He asked once he had made his way through the crowded bar to get to her. "You should be at home resting; the doctor said-"

"Oh, please shut up. Look who's talking."

He stared at her for a moment before chuckling.

"I wasn't badly hurt, you know."

"You were tortured."

"Okay, so I was badly hurt. But as long as I don't over do it for a while...anyway, I'm not the one whose eight months pregnant."

"I should hope not." 

He chuckled again at her sarcastic sense of humor. "Let's go home."

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home."

"Someones being difficult tonight." 

She almost made a snide comment at this, but bit her tongue at the last instant. She hadn't come here to annoy and bother him. 

"Now, come on." He clasped her hand gently and started tugging her towards the door of the pub.

"I don't want to take you away from her friends." That stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to look at her with slightly narrowed eyes; She looked down to stare at her swollen stomach.

"I don't want to be a burden for you." Silence.

"That's all I've seemed to be lately." By the time she said this, he had led her the rest of the way outside and around the corner of the building, where he stopped.

"Kakashi?" She asked. "Home is that way."

"You're pregnant with my baby." He said suddenly.

She blinked, then started giggling. "Please don't tell me you just figured that out!" 

"I care about you so much...so how could...so _why_ would you..." He seemed to be struggling with the right words. She blinked in confusion and waited for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "You're not a burden to me." He said quietly. "It's not like...it's not like there's much I can do for you right now." He said this with frustration evident in his voice. Apparently he had been having this inner battle for a while. "So what little I can do for you, I want to do! How could you even _think_ that you are a burden to me!" He clenched his fist tightly. "Dammit Sakura, I love you! So don't...say that kind of stuff again."

Well, she hadn't been expecting that. "I-I'm sorry...I had no idea...I just thought..."

"You haven't been keeping stuff from me because you didn't want to burden me, have you!" There was an edge to his voice now that she hadn't ever heard there before, something that sounded like...panic? 

"No, but I was kind of worried about finding you out tonight..." She held up her hand to silence his response to that, in order to continue. "I was worried about you...I'm just..." She massaged her temples in slow therapeutic circles. "You're still recovering!"

It was his turn to look at her in surprise. "Then why didn't you just ask me not to go out tonight? I would have stayed with you if it bothered you that much...Unless I had a really good reason to go out, that is..." 

Sakura's gaze once again drifted down to her over sized belly. Kakashi watched her for a moment before walking forward and embracing her.

"Not a burden..." He nuzzled against her pink hair. "Next time, stop me before you have to walk a mile to come find me. You're supposed to be on bed rest, you know." Without further discussion, he hoisted her up into his arms bridal style and began the trek back to their small apartment.

This time, she didn't feel like a burden. She felt loved.

corny much? XD. comments are appreciated.


	3. Attraction rated R

A woman had never driven him to this before. Not once in all his 35 years had he ever felt such emotion towards one person, not even sweet Rin had managed to evoke such feelings in him.

Kakashi writhed on his bed, frantically trying to ignore the aching erection chafing against the thin material of his boxers.

How did she do this to him?

The boxers were gone now, replaced by his hand enclosing around his throbbing length. A throaty moan escaped parted lips as his back arched into the mattress.

What was it about her that made him want to hold her?

He pumped himself hard; legs spread as far apart as they could go, his other hand occupying itself in massaging his balls.

Was it simply a physical attraction?

His hips thrust erratically into his hand, almost desperately. He let out another moan and rolled over so he could muffle the noises he was making into the pillow, hips raised high in the air...

No, it wasn't a simple physical attraction. Physical attractions didn't make you want to protect someone with your life, physical attractions didn't make you wish that you could be near that someone all the time...

"S-Sakura...!" He gasped out her name as he came, spraying his seed all over his hand and onto the sheets before collapsing in exhaustion.

As he lay in a puddle of his own semen, gasping to recover his breath, he finally had an answer to all his questions.

He loved her.

Outside his window, Sakura was blushing more than she had in her entire life. She had felt incredibly dirty as well as guilty listening to her usually stoic ex-sensei sex himself; but she hadn't been able to help it! After all, she'd liked him for some time. Of course she had kept this a tight secret. Fear of rejection and perhaps an end to a nice friendship had kept her very quiet.

But then, in the midst of his passion, he'd said her name...and well, at least she no longer had to wonder. She had a feeling neither of them would be single for much longer.  
---------------------------------  
I thought about ending this just after kakashi's part, but I didn't want to leave it without saying how sakura felt as well, sooo...yeah.  
Did this feel like it was too choppy to anyone besides me?  
ahem. comments are appreciated.


	4. Did I hurt you?

"Did I hurt you? Are you wounded and not telling anybody? Dammit Kakashi, I thought we spoke about this!" She roughly shoved him into a chair, causing him to flinch again. In all honesty, it wasn't that he was wounded. It was that he liked it too much when she touched him, and that was wrong, he shouldn't feel this way... All she had ever done was occasionally pat his arm, give him a hug, or in this case accidentally collide into him when she wasn't paying attention. None of these things were particularly uncommon between former teacher and student, yet he still enjoyed her innocent touches so much...so much that it disgusted him.

"Where are you hurt? Hey, are you even listening to me!" She grabbed him but the shoulders and shook him, causing Kakashi to shiver. No, he wasn't going to let this arouse him-

"Kakashi?" She sounded worried now. "Are you alright? Say something..." She leaned over him and cupped his masked face in her hands.

"I... you... s-stop!" He couldn't believe he was stammering like some teenager!

"Stop? What am I doing wrong!" She let go of his face and took a step back once she noticed he was trembling slightly. "Please let me help you..." She bit her lip before spilling the rest of her sentence out so fast Kakashi nearly missed it. "I love you so much it hurts, but you never let me help you..." She blushed and backed away further. "I'm sorry; anyway, I got to go-"

"Touch me." So, he wasn't the only one who felt some sort of forbidden feelings. Somehow, that information made him feel so much better. He allowed himself a relieved smile.

"Touch...you?" Kakashi stood up from the chair and walked over to her until they were separated by mere inches.

"Touch me!" He said again, a bit louder this time. With a slightly confused glance up at him, Sakura placed her hands on his chest and slid them up to his shoulders slowly. Kakashi closed his eyes and without further ado, swept Sakura up into his arms.

"Kakashi!"

"Me too."

"What?" She gasped, surprised.

"I… want to be with you too..." Her body went stock still for a moment, and then she embraced him tightly.

This time, he didn't flinch.


End file.
